Home appliances use energy to perform cycles of operation, and users are increasingly interested in energy efficient home appliances that reduce the amount of energy an appliance uses to decrease energy costs. Enabling the user to manage energy use in appliances benefits not only the user, but also the utility suppliers who must respond to peak demands with minimal disruption to the supply. Previous energy management solutions enable users to select more energy efficient cycles, to delay appliance use until energy cost or demand is low, and to shut down or pause an appliance cycle in progress if energy cost/demand becomes high.